Wellbores are drilled into subterranean formations to produce one or more fluids from the subterranean formation. For example, a wellbore may be used to produce one or more hydrocarbons. During production operations, it is common for an undesired fluid to be produced along with a desired fluid. For example, water may be produced along with hydrocarbons. In addition, the flow rate of a fluid from a subterranean formation into a wellbore may be greater in one zone compared to another zone. Where fluids are produced from a long interval of a formation penetrated by a wellbore, balancing the production of fluid along the interval can lead to reduced water and gas coning and more controlled conformance, thereby increasing the proportion and overall quantity of oil or other desired fluid produced from the interval. Various devices and completion assemblies can be used to help balance the production of fluid from an interval in the wellbore.